


New Tricks

by Llaeyro



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Community: charlieficathon, Dirty Talk, Double Anal Penetration, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 19:13:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6163669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llaeyro/pseuds/Llaeyro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the prompt: Stress relief after a long day - by digthewriter</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Tricks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [digthewriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter/gifts).



> Written for [CharlieFicathon](http://charlieficathon.livejournal.com/profile)'s Birthday Month Comment Fest 2015 over on LJ.
> 
> [Read on LJ](http://llaeyro.livejournal.com/22780.html).

Charlie lazily worked his hand over his cock, eyes fixated on Neville’s fat cock as Teddy bounced enthusiastically up and down on it. The nineteen year old looked utterly debauched; turquoise hair all over the place, head tipped back, mouth open, lips puffy from kissing and sucking cocks and moaning wantonly as he resisted the urge to touch himself.

Neville looked over at Charlie, a haze of lust fogging his features. Charlie nodded and Neville took hold of Teddy’s cock, tugging his orgasm from him. Charlie smiled fondly—it always amused him that Teddy, so vocal all throughout sex, always came silently. Teddy collapsed forward into Neville’s arms, Neville’s cock still buried inside him.

Teddy whimpered when Neville pushed his hips up, slowly manoeuvring the two of them to the edge of the bed. Charlie approached them and helped Neville to stand up, carrying Teddy with his arms hooked under his knees and hands clasped together at Teddy’s lower back. Charlie stepped forward and Teddy leant back into him, but Charlie pushed him back toward Neville. He looked greedily at Teddy’s already full hole as he rubbed his cock along Teddy’s slick crease. He carded his free hand through Teddy’s hair, pulling just slightly to encourage his head back far enough for Charlie to suck on his earlobe.

“Are you sure about this?” Charlie whispered, voice rough and needy. Teddy shuddered between them.

“Yes. Oh, fuck yes,” he whimpered breathily.

“Better make some room then.” As soon as he felt Teddy start to open up around Neville, Charlie started to slowly slide in. Teddy morphed just enough, keeping his channel tight around them. Neville’s cock was throbbing beside Charlie’s and Charlie could feel Neville’s legs starting to tremble with exertion. He pulled Teddy back to lean against his chest and reached under Teddy’s arse, taking some of his weight. He looked over Teddy’s shoulder at Neville. With a grin, Charlie started to move.

Teddy’s hands clung to Neville’s neck but he leaned back into Charlie, twisting his neck to suck and nibble at Charlie’s jaw, neck, collarbone—anything he could get at. He moaned constantly; deep, needy. Charlie tried to keep it slow, he didn’t expect Neville would be able to last much longer, but Teddy’s desperation drove him on. Neville matched his pace, Teddy writhing helplessly between them. Charlie was so close, he just needed a little more to push him over the edge.

“Is it everything you dreamed of, Teddy?” Charlie got nothing but a slightly higher pitched grunt in reply. “Do you love our thick, hard cocks fucking you open?” Teddy bucked between them and gave what was possibly a nod. “You love being at the mercy of two hung, dirty old men. Love being used, right, Teddy?”

“Gods, fuck—YES!” screamed Teddy as he came untouched, dragging Neville and Charlie’s orgasms with him before they all collapsed onto the bed in a messy heap. 

“Looks like old dogs can learn new tricks, after all,” Teddy grinned.


End file.
